


A Night to Remember

by CreativeSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Georgi Popovich, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets
Summary: After coming to Sochi to cheer on his alpha rinkmates, Georgi has a chance encounter with the sixth place alpha finalist Katsuki Yuuri.What follows is a night he never wants to forget.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



> A little late, couldn't pull through for that _completely unrevealed_ surprise, but I do hope you'll enjoy this~ ♡

Georgi always liked coming to support his rinkmates, even the alpha ones. Even when the other skaters would complain having his _omega_ stench put them on edge. Because while Georgi is in the Omega Skating Federation, most of his other rinkmates are in the Alpha counterpart. He's never been ashamed of what he is, or how emotional he can get. It's the comments afterwards that he tries not to let bring him down.

 

_"A typical omega: so emotional over every little thing."_

_"Did you hear that Anya broke up with him to date a_ beta _? An omega who can't keep their alpha!"_

 

He's startled out of his thoughts when someone bumps into him. He _thought_ he was standing sufficiently out of the way in the hallway. Hopefully whoever it is doesn't blame him.

"Watch where you're going, _omega._ "

Of course. Alphas.

"Hey, I know him!" another alpha starts, "Thinks he belongs here with us just 'cause he won a gold medal in the _omegan_ finals."

 _Don't say anything, don't say anything,_ Georgi repeats, eyes glued to the floor, _It's always better to just let them get it out of their systems._

"What's this, aren't going to defend yourself?" the same alpha sneers, "Maybe we should show him what a _real_ alpha is like."

Georgi's stomach drops and he instinctively raises his arms to protect himself when a menacing growl sounds out, followed by the most intense pheromones he's _ever_ smelled. What posturing! His muscles lock up as he smooshes himself against the wall. His omega adamantly taking over and telling him to stay the _hell_ down and let the alphas duke it out.

"Leave him alone," his savior says in a cool, collected voice.

 

_"Leave him alone!" his mother cried, panicked._

 

He pulls his knees in closer to his chest, tucking his head down.

"Make me," the terrible alpha says.

The air shifts and Georgi swears the temperature drops ten degrees. He doesn't want to lift his head to see all the posturing, his body is plenty confused with the pheromones swirling around. The last thing he needs is to be pushed into a reactionary heat because his omega thinks the alphas are fighting over him. No alphas ever fight over him.

There's another growl before there's a _smack_ followed by a yelp.

 

_"N–no, please—ah!"_

_A sharp_ smack.

_"Don't tell me what to do," his father growled._

 

"Let's get outta here, the omega's not worth it," one of the alphas pleads with the other.

Georgi hears their retreating footsteps and lets out the breath he's holding when the pheromones start to dissipate. Moments later there's a hand lightly touching his head.

"It's alright now."

 

_"It's alright now," his mother said, tears streaming down his face as he smoothed Georgi's hair back, "I'm okay, you're okay, that's what matters."_

_"But you're hurt, mommy," Georgi worried, "you're bleeding."_

 

"Hey," a soft voice—much too soft to be the same person who let out all those pheromones—coos at him, "Let's get you out of the hall."

Georgi finally looks up, only to see Katsuki Yuuri looking back at him. Katsuki Yuuri, the sixth place GPF alpha finalist. The young alpha with the sensational step sequences and the highest presentation scores in the entire circuit. The one who, apparently, helps harassed omegas.

And who is very, very drunk.

"Uh," Georgi says inelegantly as he's pulled up to stand, "thanks?"

It comes out a question and Georgi opens his mouth to correct it when he's waved off and Yuuri's speaking again.

"So what's the best omegan skater doing here? Cheering someone on? Victor, probably, that's who I would cheer for too."

Georgi listens with rapt attention as they stumble their way to the elevators. Contrary to what many believe about him, he _can_ listen. He doesn't mind listening to the lightly accented voice that rambles on and on about anything and everything under the sun. He giggles when Yuuri tells a funny story, delighting in the scent changes that occur. He places a hand on Yuuri's shoulder when he tells him of the fate of his dog, Vicchan.

"You must be so strong willed," Georgi wonders, "to be able to lose someone so dear and still compete."

"I'm not strong," Yuuri deflects, "not as strong as an omega who decided to come to an all-alpha event to cheer on their friends."

"Well…" Georgi blushes and fidgets with his key in his hands as they close in on his room.

"Wait," Yuuri pulls on Georgi's arm and looks surprisingly more sober than a minute ago, "People _have_ told you you're strong before, right?"

Georgi gives a little shake of his head.

Yuuri raises his hand towards his face and he flinches. When he looks at Yuuri again, he sees the small grimace and knows this is when Yuuri will walk away. Think he's too much and too broken. He closes his eyes—he doesn't need to see Yuuri walking away like so many before him.

When he feels a warm hand on his cheek his breath catches. When he feels a light, tingly pressure on his lips his eyes fly open. When he feels Yuuri's other hand circle his waist gently, he can't stop the tears.

No one's ever been this gentle with him before. Not even his supposed love of his life Anya.

When Yuuri pulls away, Georgi whines at the loss. A warm chuckle and Yuuri’s holding his hands, taking his key card out of them.

“Let’s get you settled.” Yuuri swipes them into the room and then stops short.

What is it? What did Georgi forget? He’s pretty sure the bed is made, clothes folded and put away. He shrinks further into himself as he walks around Yuuri and further into the room.

“I’m sorry that it—”

_Click._

Georgi cuts off at the sound of the door snapping shut. A sob rips out of his throat and he doesn’t need to turn around to know Yuuri’s long gone. Of course. He didn’t make the bed neat enough. His clothes could have been straighter. Perhaps it was the pillows. Sniffling, he heads to the bathroom to wash all these confusing pheromones off of him.

He’s not sure how long he’s in the shower, sitting and letting the water flow down him. Long enough that he’s pleasantly numb from the hot water. Long enough that all his tears have washed away. Long enough that his skin prunes and the water turns lukewarm.

As he steps out of the bathroom, his eyebrows furrow at the _humming_ coming from further in the room. Walking further in, he sees Yuuri. His heart skips a beat. His alpha came back for him!

No, Yuuri’s not his alpha!

But his omega isn’t having it, preening at the alpha currently piling blankets onto his bed. Is...is Yuuri making a _nest?_

 

_“What is this shit?!” his father yelled._

_“It’s only his nest, dear,” his mother pleaded, tugging on his father’s arm, “it’s what all omegas do.”_

_“His room is a disgrace and you let this happen!” He knocked his mother down with a sharp blow before turning towards Georgi. “And you!”_

_Georgi whimpers at his father’s anger being turned on him._

_“I don’t want to see this again. Just look what you’ve done to your mother.”_

 

His panic quickly seeps into his scent and then Yuuri’s locking eyes with him.

“Georgi!” Yuuri beams. “I got us more blankets!”

“What are you doing?!” Georgi shrieks and rushes over to the bed, warring with his omega as he tugs a blanket off the bed. “There can’t be extra blankets on the bed! I can’t get extra blankets! It’s not allowed!”

He takes a breath and looks up to see Yuuri’s hurt expression. The rest of his rant dies on his tongue.

“What do you mean...not allowed?” Yuuri’s voice cracks as he grips the blanket in his hands tighter.

Georgi diverts his eyes and swallows. “Growing up,” he starts, fighting to speak, “growing up I wasn’t allowed to...to…” He freezes as he can’t say the word.

“To nest.”

He nods weakly.

A low rumble reverberates through the room and the effect is immediate. Georgi closes his eyes and his muscles relax. He sighs and feels the blanket in his hands being tugged towards the bed again. He lets it go. He hesitantly starts to purr in response, unsure of how Yuuri will react. An alpha has never crooned to him before.

When a burst of pleased alpha scent fills the room, Georgi smiles and purrs a little louder. Opening his eyes, he sees Yuuri fluffing some of the extra pillows as he climbs into the nest.

“Coming?” Yuuri asks quietly.

Georgi sniffles and nods quickly, all but leaping onto the nest and into Yuuri’s open arms. He nuzzles into Yuuri, feeling the rumbles coming from the alpha’s chest. Yuuri laughs and tilts his head up for a soft, lingering kiss. Georgi trills with happiness.

This is the first time he’s ever _trilled_ and Georgi gasps at the sound. Yuuri takes this moment to lightly pull Georgi down and under him.

“Let me take care of you.”

It’s a softly spoken sentence, not a demand, but also not a question. It’s a _request._ Georgi stares into glittering brown eyes before nodding.

“Okay.”

Another kiss is lightly placed on his lips again and again as hands work to get his clothing off. Yuuri peels off the rest of his clothes rather quickly and then hands are back on his body. The touches are light, making Georgi quiver as Yuuri traces nonsensical patterns on his skin.

Lips follow hands and Georgi’s body hums with satisfaction. It’s only when Yuuri ventures lower that he comes back to himself.

“Wait,” Georgi says, hands flying to Yuuri’s, “are you sure you want to do this? You’re pretty drunk.”

Yuuri levels him a look. “Are _you_ drunk?”

“No…?”

“Then it’s okay,” Yuuri hums, looking infinitely pleased, “Just let me know if I should stop.”

Before he could reply, Yuuri’s already taking him in his mouth, his rumbling making him gasp. He cums embarrassingly fast. No one’s ever done _this_ to him before. Tonight’s just a night full of firsts. Yuuri pulls off with an inquisitive noise. Georgi blushes harder as he watches Yuuri swallow before he speaks.

“I–I’m sorry!” Georgi stutters.

“Why?” Yuuri lays his head on top of Georgi’s thigh and rubs circles into his hips with his thumbs. He’s dangerously close to his scent glands on the inside of his thighs and Georgi’s dick twitches. “Would you like me to continue?”

Georgi takes a steading breath before nodding.

Yuuri nuzzles his thigh and presses a kiss on the gland. He whines and Yuuri’s responding laugh is muffled by his thighs. And then he feels a finger lightly rub against his hole and he tenses automatically.

“Relax,” Yuuri says as he presses another kiss on his thigh.

 

 _“Relax!” Anya scolded him, pressing into him while he was still tensed up. “What kind of omega_ are _you?”_

 

There’s gentle hands smoothing up and down his sides. Looking down, he sees not Anya there, but Yuuri. Yuuri, with his flushed cheeks and concerned look.

“Everything okay?” Even drunk, Yuuri had clearly noticed his lapse and stopped.

“I—uhm—yeah,” Georgi shakily states, “I think so.” It’s far from the truth but Yuuri’s so gentle, so caring, that he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing and having Yuuri leave him.

Yuuri hums as he lifts one of Georgi’s legs and bends it toward his chest. He reflexively grabs hold of it.

A hand rubs the back of his thigh as the finger goes back to rubbing his hole. He tries to remember to _breathe._

“You know, you shouldn’t lie to your alpha,” Yuuri says so casually, like he’s discussing the weather or some other small talk. He presses his fingertip into Georgi and continues, “I can tell you aren’t completely okay, and if you’re never ready to tell me what happened, that’s fine. But _please,_ don’t lie to me about how you’re feeling.”

His alpha. _His alpha._ Georgi’s omega preens at that, having viewed Yuuri as an acceptable mate since the beginning. Tears fall from his eyes and he gives a watery laugh as he sniffles and wipes them off.

“Sorry.”

“Let me take care of you,” Yuuri repeats himself as he gently presses his finger into him.

He can do this. He _can._ Repeating this to himself, he whimpers as Yuuri fingers him gently, stopping each time Georgi unintentionally clenches. By the time a second finger enters him his omega is fully in control, caught between the desire to present himself to such a worthy alpha, and the fear that any movement may anger the alpha.

More fingers are added. He quivers as the sensations that are so familiar yet so different. There’s no burn, no friction caused by adding more too soon—only a pleasant stretch and sparks of pleasure when Yuuri curls his fingers in him.

After what seems like an eternity to Georgi, he’s a puddle of warm, fuzzy feelings. Yuuri pulls his fingers out and he immediately starts whining at the loss.

“Georgi,” Yuuri whispers as he pulls himself over him and places a kiss on his lips, “be my omega.”

 _Yes, yes, yes,_ he chants as he deepens the kiss and feels Yuuri nudging at his entrance. He wraps his legs around Yuuri’s waist and tries to pull him closer. Allowing his scent to flow freely from him, he hopes that that’s enough of an answer for Yuuri. The alpha doesn’t move, but does release his own answering pheromones that have Georgi purring. Dismayed, and fondly touched, he realizes that Yuuri’s waiting for an actual verbal response.

“Yes,” Georgi breathes in the small space between them, “yes, I’ll be yours.”

He’s given another kiss as Yuuri finally pushes inside him. Georgi trills at the warmth spreading through his body. He never realized it could feel this _good._

Yuuri’s a slow and attentive lover, murmuring sweet phrases into his skin as Georgi unravels. He still feels like he’s melting—only Yuuri is here now to make sure he gets put back together again.

When Yuuri’s knot starts to catch, he finds himself freezing up.

 

_“W–wait, Anya, I don’t think—”_

_“That’s right,” Anya growled as her knot pulled on his rim, “you_ don’t _think. Just take my knot like a good little omega.”_

 

Yuuri stutters and stills above him and Georgi’s eyes are clenched as he expects a knot. But the stretch, the _pain,_ never comes. He gasps as he feels Yuuri’s knot outside him, pushed flush against him. Yuuri pants as he brings a hand to his neglected cock and starts stroking him. Finishing with Yuuri’s name on his lips, Georgi stares in wonder as Yuuri pulls out and flops down next to him.

“I thought—”

“—that I was going to knot you?” Yuuri cuts in.

Georgi gives a wordless nod.

“Yeah, well,” Yuuri breathlessly chuckles, “it was pretty obvious you didn’t want me to.”

“But isn’t it painful?”

“What?” Yuuri leans up on an elbow to look him head-on, “No, it’s not painful. It’s a bit uncomfortable, sure, but ultimately it’s the omega’s choice.”

Silence.

“Oh, _Georgi_ ,” Yuuri starts as he pulls him into a deep embrace, “you won’t have to worry about that ever again.”

Georgi sniffles as he burrows further into Yuuri’s arms, his purrs stuttering with his sob-hiccups. Yuuri simply croons back at him and lays his head on top of Georgi’s, settling in to sleep.

Georgi fights the call of sleep long enough to listen to Yuuri’s breathing even out and his rumbling turn softer. He’s never felt so relaxed before, so respected and cared for, so _cherished._ Purring louder than ever before, he finally allows sleep to take him, feeling safe in the arms of his new alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://corgispacesiren.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (R18+)](https://twitter.com/corgispacesiren) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/CreativeSweets)


End file.
